


The Spider

by goldtitaniumman



Series: Barca and Pietros Prompts [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtitaniumman/pseuds/goldtitaniumman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barca's new neighbor makes a request, and of course Barca -being the true altruist that he is- agrees to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spider

Barca's fingers pause over the keyboard, he tilts his head to the right and listens to see if the knocking will be repeated. 

He thought he head a sound, but it couldn't have been a knock on his door. He's not expecting anyone and he just moved in a few days ago so he doesn't know any of his neighbors. Plus, one of the main draws of this building is that it has a doorman to keep out solicitors and missionaries. 

He resumes typing, dismissing the sound as his imagination, but after another second of silence he hears it again. 

With a sigh, he places his laptop aside and gets up from the couch. When he opens the door his breath catches in his throat. 

"Uh, hi," the man on the other side says, fidgeting nervously, "this is gonna sound dumb but I have a spider in my living room, coul- could you get rid of it for me."

Barca is so taken aback by how gorgeous this man is that he can't even form words. He opens his mouth soundlessly before closing it again. 

"I know it’s a weird request," the man continues in a rush, "but the guy who used to live in this apartment, Onimaious, he always did it for me, and I know you're not him but I can't sleep in there if that thing stays and I could go ask my friend Nasir who lives downstairs but he'll make fun of me and I really want to keep some pride." He finally pauses to take a breath, looking more nervous than he did before he started speaking. 

Barca blinks a few times, trying to think of something to say other than 'holy shit you're gorgeous' but nothing is coming to him. 

"Forget it, this was stupid. I'll just go set my apartment on fire," the man mutters before turning to leave. 

Barca's brain finally catches up as he watches the stranger retreat. "No wait," he yells before clearing his throat and trying for a more casual tone, "I mean, uh, I can help."

"Really?" the stranger asks hesitantly, "you don't have to."

"I want to," Barca insists, "just point me in the right direction." The smile he gets in return is blinding, and so worth dealing with a spider for. 

The guy leads him across the hall and into his apartment then points to a wall where Barca can see a black speck. On closer inspection the speck does turn out to be a spider, a small one, but definitely a spider. 

"Do you have a fly swatter?" Barca asks, trying to plan the best angle of attack. 

"You're going to kill it?"

The shocked tone makes Barca pause, he turns to the man and raises an eyebrow. "Yes?" he answers, confused. "What do you want me to do with it?" 

The man shifts awkwardly from one foot to the other. "My old neighbour would trap them and let them outside. I want it gone but it doesn't deserve to die."

'Really,' Barca thinks, 'who the fuck cares that much about a stupid spider?' And if it was anyone else, that is exactly what he would have said, but this guy isn't just anyone, he's the most attractive guy Barca has seen in a long time. If pretending he cares about the life of sliders is going to make this guy like him, then Barca is going to be the most spider loving SOB anyone has ever seen. 

"Do you have a cup and a piece of paper, uh- sorry, I don't think I got your name."

"Pietros," he say with a grin, "and yes, I do!" 

As Pietros runs around his apartment in search of the requested items, Barca tries to subtly scan the surrounds for and proof that he actually has a chance with this guy. A straight guy wouldn't ask him to kill- rescue?- a spider, but you never know. It doesn't take long for him to notice Pietros' laptop sitting on the table, screen up so all of his decals are on display. There are several of them, superhero logos, some random symbols that Barca doesn't recognise, but the one he cares about stands out. The sight of the bright rainbow decal proclaimg "PROUD" in the top right corner almost makes Barca want to fist pump, but he restrains himself. 

"Here you go," Pietros says brightly, handing over a crisp sheet of paper and a tea cup. 

"Oh, thanks," Barca says, trying to keep a neutral expression.

"I'll go open the door so you have a clear path."

Barca holds back a laugh at the seriousness of Pietros’ tone. It sounds more like battle planning than getting rid of a tiny spider. "Thanks," he says, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. 

The spider doesn't even try to move when he comes for it. It’s easy to cover it with the cup and slip the paper underneath to trap it. He moves slowly towards to balcony only because he can practically feel the tension radiating from Pietros who is standing as far away as possible. 

When he gets outside, he places the paper down and shakes the spider off before closing the screen door behind him. 

"Is it gone?" Pietros asks, slowly approaching.

Barca grins proudly, holding up the empty cup and clean sheet of paper as proof. "Yup, it can now live out the rest of its life freely in the wild." 

"Thank you so much," Pietros says with a smile that lights up his whole face. 

"It was nothing, really. If you need help again you know where I live," Barca offers honestly as he places the cup and paper on the table beside Pietro's laptop before making his way towards the door. 

"Wait," Pietros calls, "I didn't get your name."

"Its Barca."

"Ok, Barca. I hope I'll see you around." Pietros says with a shy smile.

"Yeah," Barca replies, returning the smile, "I hope so too."

After two more similar spider incidents, he finally asks Pietros out. 

Eventually they discover that spider removal is much easier if they live in the same apartment.


End file.
